Wie schön kann doch die Schule sein!
by Sirastar
Summary: Vegeta und Goku haben mal einen ganz anderen Lebensweg eingeschlagen. Welchen? Lest selbst! Yaoi


Autor: Sirastar/Sira-Chan

Disclaimer: Alle Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdien nichts mit dieser Geschichte!

Warnings: Lemon, Romanz 

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Das ist das erste Mal das ich versuche eine Geschichte aus der Ich Perspektive zu schreiben. Wenn die Sicht der Personen wechselt, wird das durch den Namen kurz angedeutet!

Die Geschichte spielt auf Vegeta-Sai, außerhalb des normalen Dragonball Ablaufs! Auch hier gibt's Namen und menschliche Bräuche, die wir alle gut kennen ;)

Wie schön kann doch die Schule sein!

_---Kakarott---_

Hallo mein Name ist Kakarott, aber alle meine Freunde nennen mich Goku. Ich weiß nicht mehr woher dieser komische Spitzname kam, aber er ist ein Teil von mir geworden. Na ja egal, wo war ich? Ach ja, ich bin 24 Jahre alt und studiere Kunst, wie mein Vater vor mir. Meine Familie ist sehr wohlhabend und somit brauche ich mir um die Finanzierung des Studiums nie sorgen machen. Mein Vater lehrt als Dozent an meiner Schule und ich hab viel von ihm gelernt. Ich male leidenschaftlich gerne Portraits und mache einfach alles was mir gefällt. Eigentlich hätte ich gar keinen Grund mich über irgend etwas zu beklagen und dennoch. Oft verbringe ich ganze Tage alleine für mich, ohne irgend jemanden sehen zu wollen. Dann weint meine Seele! Warum? Das kann ich euch einfach erklären, ich bin verliebt und das nicht gerade schwach, doch diese Liebe quält mich, weil die Person in die ich verliebt bin, mich nicht einmal kennt. 

Alles begann vor ungefähr einem Jahr. Es war der Tag, an dem neue Studenten an die Schule kamen, es waren nicht viele da es sehr hart war ein Stipendium für diese Schule zu bekommen, doch in diesem Jahre hatten es insgesamt sechs junge Saiyajins geschafft. Als Schulsprecher war ich selbstverständlich anwesend, als die kleine Gruppe eintraf. Fast ausnahmslos waren es Aufgetakelte, die Nase hoch im Wind tragende Personen. Ein Blick zu meinem Vater bestätigte meinen Verdacht, diese Jugendlichen hatten sich das Studium an dieser Schule wohl eher erkauft als erarbeitet. Die Gruppe bestand aus vier Mädchen und zwei Jungen, die allesamt einen geschwollenen Eindruck machten. Ich wollte schon gehen, als mir der Junge auffiel der, als letzter das Gebäude betrat. Er war nicht besonders groß, aber seine Hochaufgestellten Haare glichen diesen Nachteil perfekt aus. Seine Kleidung konnte man alles andere als nobel bezeichnen. Er trug eine enge, abgewetzte Jeans und ein Pullover, der ihm eigentlich viel zu weit war, aber darunter zeichneten sich die wunderbarsten Konturen ab die ich, bis dahin gesehen hatte. Dieser Junge trug die Nase nicht überheblich im Wind, nein, in seinen Augen schimmerte, offene Neugier und Stolz. Da war ich mir sicher das Er sich das Studium nicht erkauft hatte. Der Direktor begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge. Zwei der Mädels gickelten immer herum, Bulma und Chichi waren ihre Namen soweit ich das mitbekam und zu meinem Unglück schien ich ihnen auch noch zu gefallen, da sie mir ständig Kusshände zuwarfen. Doch ein Name brannte sich unwiderruflich in mein Gedächtnis ein, der Name des Jungen der meinen Puls binnen von Sekunden zum rasen brachte. Dieser Name war Vegeta! Nach der offiziellen Begrüßung führten mein Vater und ich die Gruppe durch die Schule, doch von dieser Führung und auch von den Sprüchen seitens Chichi und Bulma bekam ich nicht viel mit. Mein Blick heftet sich immer wieder an Vegeta, doch dieser bemerkte das nicht einmal oder er wollte es nicht bemerken. Zum Ende hin war ich nicht viel schlauer als vorher, das Einzige was ich hatte in Erfahrung bringen konnte war, dass Vegeta 21 war und aus einem der ärmsten Viertel der Stadt stammte. Nach dem Rundgang zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Hier an der Schule wohnten die Schüler auch, nur in den Ferien fuhren die Schüler nach Hause, aber Vegeta fuhr nie nach Hause. Ich war es gewohnt, da ich ja praktisch fest in der Schule lebte, aber es gab nicht viele, die in den Ferien hier blieben, die Schule wirkte dann immer wie tot. Dennoch auch in dieser Zeit kam ich nicht mit Vegeta ins Gespräch, ich hatte nie an „Liebe auf den ersten Blick" geglaubt, aber seit ich Vegeta kannte, hatte ich diese Zweifel über Bord geworfen. Diese Ereignisse liegen nun schon mehr als ein Jahr zurück und die kalte Jahreszeit rückte wieder näher. Bald kommen die Weihnachtsferien und wieder würde sich die Schule leeren. 

Wie jedes Jahr beobachtete ich, wie die Schüler in großen Gruppen die Schule verließen und nach Hause zu ihren Familien fuhren. Ich hatte nur noch meinen Vater und somit war meine gesamte Familie ja hier, aber was war mit Vegeta. Hatte er niemanden zu dem Er gehen konnte? Selbst die langen Sommerferien hatte er in der Schule verbracht alleine und für sich.

Meine Gedanken kreisten fast nur noch um Vegeta, ihm gehörte mein Herz aber ich war nicht einmal sicher ob er meinen Namen überhaupt kannte, obgleich ich Schulsprecher war. 

Ich saß lustlos in meinem Zimmer, die leere Leinwand vor mir wollte sich einfach nicht füllen und auch sonst schien mir in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Talent dahin zu sein. Vor einem Jahr noch kam jeder Schüler zum mir, um sich portraitieren zu lassen. Jeder kannte meine Bedingungen, ich malte ausschließlich Nacktportraits und dennoch wollten so viele ein Bild von mir. Seltsamerweise habe ich Jungen schon immer Mädchen vorgezogen. Um so ein größerer Schock für mich war es, als kurz nachdem die Gruppe mit Vegeta damals hier ankam Bulma und Chichi vor mir standen und auch ein Bild wollten. Ich glaube nach diesem Doppeltportrait habe ich mein Talent verloren. Mein Vater meinte es sei nur eine Phase, aber sind solche Phasen wirklich so lang.

Ich wusste genau wen ich malen wollte, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte sein Gesicht, seine Kleidung einfach alles deutlich vor mir und dennoch,  mein Pinsel bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Die Lehrer hielten ihre letzte Konferenz im Jahr ab und so blieb ich allein. Den Pinsel hatte ich inzwischen weg und mich aufs Sofa gelegt. 

Ich war kurz vorm Einschlafen, als es plötzlich klopfte!

_---Vegeta---_

Und wieder sitze ich hier, alleine in der großen Pausenhalle. Als ich letztes Jahr zum ersten Mal in den Ferien hier blieb, hatte ich Angst so allein in diesem riesigen Gebäude. Doch man gewöhnte sich schnell an die Stille und insgeheim genoss ich die Ruhe. Ich bin nun ins zweite Jahre gekommen und die Schule hat wirklich das gehalten was sie versprochen hat. Als ich vor mehr als einem Jahr, die Kunstausstellung meiner Schule gewann und danach das Stipendium erhielt war ich überglücklich. Endlich musste sich meine Familie keine sorgen mehr um meine Zukunft machen, aber die Enttäuschung kam erst zu Hause. Immer wieder warf mir mein Vater vor, das Kunst nichts war mit dem man Geld verdienen konnte, aber mein Herz hing an meinen Arbeiten. Mutter wusste das, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst um sich gegen meinen Vater aufzulehnen. Das war auch der Grund warum ich darum ersucht hatte, meine gesamte Studienzeit in der Schule verbringen zu dürfen. Dieser Wunsch wurde mir gewährt, da es den Schülern frei stand wie sie lebten. Hier respektierte man mich und mein Talent und es wurde gefordert. Ich liebte diese Schule schon mehr als mein zu Hause und ich mochte die Aufmerksamkeit die ich hier erhielt. Seit dem Tag an dem ich hier angekommen war, spürte ich ein ganz besonderes Augenpaar auf mir ruhen. Ich hatte ihm am Tag der Einschulung nur einen winzigen Moment in die Augen gesehen, aber es waren die schönsten Augen die ich je gesehen hatte. Es war der Schulsprecher Kakarott oder Goku, wie ihn einige seiner Freunde riefen. Durch einen Zufall bekam ich mit das Kakarott der Sohn meines Lieblings Dozenten Bardock war. Bardock war ein wahres Genie und verstand es Talente zu erkennen und zu fördern. Sein Sohn bildete da keine Ausnahme, ich hatte einige seiner Werke gesehen und sie waren wirklich fantastisch. Ich freute mich in meinen ersten Ferien riesig als ich erfuhr, das auch Kakarott die Ferien in der Schule verbrachte und dennoch. Aus der Ferne konnte ich ihn beobachten, aber ich habe nie mit ihm gesprochen. Lediglich durch seinen Vater konnte ich mich ein bisschen auf dem laufenden halten. Auch wusste ich das Kakarott zur Zeit wohl unter einer Art Blockade litt, da man schon lange nichts neues mehr von ihm gesehen hatte. 

Das Feuer im großen Kamin der Halle knackt gemütlich vor sich hin und verbreitet eine angenehme Wärme, aber ich bin allein. Alle Schüler, wirklich alle bis auf Kakarott und mich waren nach Hause gefahren und die Lehrer hielten ihre jährliche Abschlusskonferenz. Es dämmerte allmählich und ich wurde mir meiner Einsamkeit erneut bewusst. Ich hatte in diesem Jahr nicht viele Freunde gefunden, aber vielleicht lag das auch daran das Ich mich von allen zurück zog. Vielleicht sollte ich endlich aus meinem Mauseloch kriechen und einen neuen Schritt in die Welt machen. Ich sehnte mich nach der Nähe einer anderen Person und im Augenblick gab es hier im Haus nur eine Person, die mir diese Nähe geben konnte. 

Wie von selbst trugen mich meine Füße der Dachkammer von Kakarott entgegen. Dieses Stockwerk war entgegen meinen Erwartungen sehr gut beheizt und machte auch einen sehr gemütlichen Eindruck. Ich wusste schon lange, wo sich Kakarotts Zimmer und seine Dachkammer befand, in der er seine Meisterwerke zauberte. Etliche Male hatte ich ihn beobachtet oder war ihm gefolgt, aber noch nie war mir so mulmig wie in diesem Moment. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür.

_---Kakarott---_

Ich setzte mich rasch auf und bat meine Gast herein. Welcher der Lehrer verirrte sich nur um diese Zeit hier hoch, eigentlich konnte das nur mein Vater sein und ich wollte schon zu einem Kommentar ansetzten, als sich die Tür öffnete. Als ich in das Gesicht meines Besuchers sah, blieben mir meine Worte förmlich im Hals stecken.

Vegeta, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Er war zu mir gekommen.

„Störe ich?" holte mich seine sanfte Stimme ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf und deutete ihm die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, anschließend bot ich ihm meinen kleinen Kuschelsessel an.

„Was führt dich zu mir?" Fragte ich förmlich, da ich ja nicht wusste, wieso er ausgerechnet jetzt hier auftauchte.

„Nun ja, alle Schüler sind nach Hause gefahren und ich dachte du freust dich vielleicht über ein bisschen Gesellschaft, aber wenn ich störe, kann ich auch gerne wieder gehen." Seine Stimme wirkte zurückhaltend und ängstlich.

„Nein brauchst du nicht, ich freue mich sogar sehr über deine Gesellschaft, in den Ferien ist es sehr ruhig und man langweilt sich schnell," antwortete ich lachend, um ihm seine Scheu zu nehmen.

Doch dann herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen zwischen uns. Ich beobachtete wie Vegeta seinen Blick immer wieder durch den Raum schweifen ließ. 

„Ich habe ein paar deiner Arbeit unten in der Halle gesehen, sie sind wirklich toll." Sagte er plötzlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich spürte, wie ich durch dieses Kompliment leicht Rot wurde, aber Vegeta schien das nicht zu stören.

„Warum malst du zurzeit nichts mehr?" Fragte er plötzlich. Ich wandte kurz den Blick ab und sah zur Seite, ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen das Ich wegen ihm schlaflose Nächte hatte und beim Malen durch die Gedanken an ihn blockiert war.

„Ich weiß es nicht," begann ich schließlich. „Mein Vater meint ich hätte so eine Phase, aber ich verliere langsam die Hoffnung je wieder ein Bild zu malen, weil das jetzt schon fast ein Jahr anhält."

„Ging mir auch mal so," sagte er lächelnd und warf dann einen Blick auf meine wartende Staffelei.  Mein Herz schlug wie wild, die Person, von der ich seit über einem Jahr jede Nacht träumte, saß hier bei mir in meiner nähe.

„Du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich Kakarott," sagte er plötzlich und wechselte damit scheinbar das  Thema.

Ich nickte nur „Ja, das sagen Viele und ich bin stolz drauf."

„Das wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch, dein Vater ist ein toller Mann. Er hat mir erzählt das Du Portraits für Schüler malst."

„Ja, bis vor einem Jahr zumindest. Wenn ich Zeit hatte, habe ich oft meine Schulkameraden gemalt. Die meisten allerdings nackt." Ich musste lächeln, als ich sein überraschtes Gesicht sah. Grinsend erzählte ich weiter: „Das hat sich irgendwann so eingebürgert, vor ungefähr drei Jahren wollte das erste Mal ein Schüler namens Broli nackt gemalt werden, ein Geschenk für seine Freundin. Also hab ich ihm diesen Gefallen getan, das Bild wurde wirklich beachtlich und daraufhin kamen immer mehr, die so auf der Leinwand verewigt werden wollten und ich persönlich finde das Es schöner ist eine Person so zu malen, wie sie ist. Natürlich und nicht versteckt unter teuren Klamotten oder so."

Zu meiner Überraschung nickt Vegeta und lächelt in seiner wunderschön, unschuldigen Art.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, ich glaube auch daran das Es das Innere ist, was bei den Saiyajins zählt."

„Stimmt genau," entgegnet ich ihm und zu meiner Überraschung stand er auf und nähert sich mir. „Wie wär's, wenn du mich malst, dann sehen wir, ob deine Phase nicht vielleicht doch schon vorbei ist."

Meine Augen weiteten sich ins Unermessliche. Ich sollte ihn malen, das war die Erfüllung eines Traumes. Ich wollte ihm gerade die Frage stellen, wie er es vorziehen würde, als sein Pullover bereits auf den Boden glitt. Zum ersten Mal, warf ich einen Blick auf seinen blanken Oberkörper und was ich sah, ließ meine gesamte Seele hüpfen vor Freude. Er war wunderschön ein durchtrainierter und straffer Oberkörper. Stark und schön und seine Haut glänzte seidig weich. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und während ich es mir auf meinem Stuhl bequem machte, beobachtet ich im Augenwinkel, wie er sich ganz auszog und sich dann auf den Sessel setzte. Er schien kurz zu überlegen und setzte sich dann auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels, dann spreizte er die Beine leicht und stellte sie auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Zuletzt beugte er sich ein wenig nach vorn und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander. Die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und den Kopf leicht erhoben, so sah er mich an. „Gut so?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Super," antwortet ich mit einem Klos im Hals. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, wie schön er war. Ein ausnahmslos starker Körper, sehnige Muskeln, wunderschöne tiefe Augen und die Größe seiner Männlichkeit schlug mich fast von meinem Hocker. Sie übertraf alles was ich mir bisher erträumt hatte. Immer stärker reifte in mir der Gedanke ihn besitzen zu wollen, aber umso klarer wurde mir auch, das man solch ein Wesen nicht einfach besitzen konnte. Kopfschüttelnd griff ich zu meinem Skizen-Stift und zog erste Linien auf das Blatt. Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen glitten der Stift und meine Hand wie von selbst über das Blatt, immer deutlicher wurden seine Konturen. Ich konnte es wieder! Ich freute mich dermaßen das Ich lächelte wie ein Kleinkind, dem man gerade einen Lutscher geschenkt hatte.

_---Vegeta---_

Ich selbst grinste als ich Kakarott lächeln sah, während er erste Linien über das Blatt zog. War mir noch ganz mulmig als er mich hereingebeten hatte so ging es mir jetzt sehr gut. Ich hatte innerlich mit mir gekämpft ob er mich malen sollt oder nicht, aber es war die richtige Entscheidung das merkte ich schnell. Ich hatte schon lange Gespräche mit seinem Vater hinter mir und schon da war mir klar geworden, dass Kakarott etwas Besonderes war. Auch überraschte mich seine Stellung als Schulsprecher nicht, er hatte eine wunderbare Art auf andere zuzugehen. Das sah man immer, wenn er einen Streit auf dem Schulhof schlichtete. Er hatte keine Angst dabei selbst etwas abzubekommen und sorgte mit ganzem Herzen für Frieden und Zusammenhalt auf dem Schulgelände. Als ich das Gerücht hörte, er würde fast ausschließlich nur Nacktbilder malen geriet dieses Bild ins Wanken. Was hatte er davon die Leute nackt zu malen, aber nach seiner Erklärung war mir warm ums Herz. Ich hatte ihn richtig eingeschätzt. Er schätze das Innere eines Saiyajins, nicht sein Auftreten. Ich entspannte mich immer mehr, vielleicht konnte ich ihm ja wirklich helfen seine Blockade zu überwinden und so wie seine Pinsel mittlerweile über das  Blatt glitten, war das wohl auch der Fall. Bardock hatte recht behalten als er meinte Kakarott sei sanft wie ein Lamm, aber wenn man seine Hilfe braucht, ist er stark wie ein Bär. Solche Eigenschaften vereint in einer Person war selten bei den Saiyajins. Langsam tat es mir Leid, das ich nicht früher zu ihm gekommen war. Ob ich wohl eine Chance bei ihm hatte!? Jedes Mal, wenn ich seine Augen auf mir spürte, schlug mein Herz schneller, nur seine Nähe lies meinen Bauch kribbeln und hier oben in seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich irgendwie sehr geborgen. Ich hatte mich noch nie vor jemandem ausgezogen da ich nicht wollte das jemand die Narbe sah dies sich quer über meinen Rücken zog und bisher hatte ich ihm auch den Rücken noch nicht zugewendet, aber dennoch es war mir kein bisschen schwer gefallen das Hemd einfach auszuziehen, obwohl ich sonst eigentlich immer sehr schüchtern war.

_---Kakarott---_

Hätte Vegeta nicht direkt neben mir gesessen hätte ich wahrscheinlich vor Freude angefangen zu weinen, ich war wie gelöst und in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit bannte ich Vegeta auf die Leinwand. Ich zog noch ein paar letzte Striche und trat dann zurück.

„Ich bin fertig," sagte ich sanft und lächelt ihn an. Damit hatte ich ihn wohl auch aus seinen Gedanken geholt, weil er leicht aufschreckte, aber dann stand er auf und kam zu mir herüber. Sachte glitt er neben mich und warf ein Blick auf die Leinwand. Ich beobachtete fast stolz, wie sich seine Augen weiteten.

„Das ist wunderschön geworden Kakarott," lobte er mich. Ich sah ihn lange an bevor ein leises „Danke" über meine Lippen kam. „Wofür Danke?" Fragte mich Vegeta überrascht.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und kratze mich am Kopf, wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich verlegen war. Etwas in mir drängte mich ihm die Wahrheit  zu sagen und dieser Drang befahl wohl meine nächsten Worte: „Na ja, ich muss ehrlich zugeben das Ich schon sehr lange ein Portrait von dir zeichnen wollte, dass wollte ich von dem Moment an, an dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, aber ich habe mich nie getraut dich zu fragen, geschweige denn anzusprechen." Ich war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, wie würde er darauf reagieren, wie würde er es aufnehmen. Zu meiner Verwunderung sagte er lange nichts, dann aber sah er mir tief in die Augen und stellte die einfachste Frage überhaupt. „Warum?" Warum wollte ich ihn zeichnen, die Antwort war eigentlich klipp und klar und doch so schwer. Etwas unsicher trat ich von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich weiß nicht genau, als du mit deiner Gruppe hier ankamst da hab ich irgendwie sofort das Gefühl gehabt, das du etwas Besonderes bist, dein Gang, dein Lächeln, deine Augen … alles war so bewundernswert so offen … du wirktest so Stolz, so unnahbar, fast wie ein Prinz und selbst deine Kleidung die dir viel zu groß ist, nimmt dir nichts von dieser Würde."

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen uns, aber ich hatte Vegeta während meiner Worte die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen und er in die meinen. Plötzlich lächelte er und dann geschah etwas, womit ich nie gerechnet hätte, aber es brachte mein Blut zum Kochen und erfüllte meinen ganzen Körper mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln. Vegeta war an mich heran getreten und umarmte mich. Vorsichtig legt ich mein Arme um ihn und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. 

„Danke Kakarott, vielen Danke," flüsterte er mir plötzlich, leise ins Ohr. „Wofür?" Fragte diesmal ich und sah Vegeta in die Augen, als er den Kopf leicht anhob.

„Das ist das Netteste was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat … Kakarott versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber genau die gleiche Achtung habe ich vor dir. Mir war schon damals klar, warum du Schulsprecher warst deshalb suchte ich auch die Nähe deines Vaters, weil ich so viel wie möglich über dich in Erfahrung bringen wollte und du bist wirklich allem gerecht geworden. Seit ich hier bin, bewundere ich dich und solche Worte von dir zu hören, dass ist das Schönste was mir je widerfahren ist!"

Mir wurde es bei diesen Worten so, warum ums Herz das Ich ihn einfach wieder fest an mich drückte, nie wieder wollte ich ihn los lassen. Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns voneinander. Ich packte meine Sachen wieder  zusammen und stellte das Bild zur Seite, damit es fertig trocknen konnte. Vegeta hatte gerade seine Hose wieder an, als ich mich zu ihm drehte, Vegeta stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und drehte gerade seinen Pullover wieder auf die richtige Seite, aber was ich in diesem Moment sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Von seiner rechten Schulter beginnend zog sich eine riesige Narbe quer über seinen Rücken, bis kurz über seine Hüfte. Die Narbe war sehr stark ausgeprägt, also musste die Wunde sehr tief gewesen sein. Wie in Trance schritt ich auf ihn zu und gerade als er sich seinen Pullover überstreifen wollte, packte ich ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn davon ab. Sachte fuhr ich mit meinem Finger die Narbe nach. Ich spürte deutlich, wie sich seine sämtlichen Muskeln anspannten und sich sein Atem leicht beschleunigte. Wer zum Teufel tat so etwas, einem so wunderbarem Wesen wie, Vegeta an? 

„Vegeta, wie ist das passiert?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

_---Vegeta---_

Ich hörte im Hintergrund, wie Kakarott seine Sachen wieder  zur Seite räumte. Noch nie war ich so glücklich wie in diesem Moment. Die kurzen Augenblicke in seinen Armen, waren mehr als ich mir erhofft hatte. Ja, Kakarott war wirklich etwas Besonderes und ich mehr denn je entschlossen ihn für mich zu gewinnen. Verträumt und Pläne schmiedend, suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und zog mich langsam wieder an. Als sich jedoch Kakarotts Hand plötzlich auf meine Schulter legte, hielt ich für einen Moment den Atem an. Verdammt nochmal ich hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden nun sah er sie, die Narbe, das Laster meiner Vergangenheit. Innerlich zog sich mir alles zusammen und ich hätte weinen können, aber dazu war ich zu stolz. Zu der Unsicherheit und der Nervosität kam ein Gefühl, das ich von Früher her nur zu gut kannte, Angst. Ich hatte große Angst, was denkt Kakarott jetzt, wird er mich wegen der Narbe hassen oder mir gar Neue hinzufügen. Nein, nicht Kakarott das würde er nie tun. Ich hatte ihn in den vergangenen Stunden beobachtet. Er war niemand er einen wegen kleiner Fehler verurteilte. Dennoch zog sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper, als ich seine Frage zum Ursprung dieser Narbe hörte. Nie hatte ich jemandem erzählt, wie ich bisher gelebt oder viel mehr überlebt hatte, nie hatte ich mich jemandem anvertraut. Habe ich überhaupt schon, mal jemandem vertraut? Nein, ich habe nie jemandem vertraut, aus Angst, Angst wieder verletzt zu werden. Aber irgendwas in mir schrie nach Kakarott, mein Geist wollte ihm Vertrauen und ich wusste um die schwarzen Schatten meiner Vergangenheit endgültig zu besiegen musst ich endlich mit jemandem reden. Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und drehte mich dann langsam zu Kakarott herum.

_---Kakarott---_

In mir machte sich eine gewisse Erleichterung breit, Vegeta lief jetzt nicht einfach davon sondern drehte sich langsam zu mir herum. Er sah mir lange in die Augen und zog mich dann zum Sofa. Ich setzt mich direkt ihm gegenüber hin und wartete, ich wusste, wenn er reden würde dann nur ungezwungen und mein Herz begann zu glühen, als er mir in die Augen sah und zu erzählen begann: 

„Kakarott, dass was ich dir jetzt erzähle, habe ich noch nie, niemals jemandem erzählt. Du bist der Erste, der diese Narbe sieht, ich verstecke sie immer, da sie mich an meine Vergangenheit bindet. Wie du sicher weißt, ist meine Familie recht Arm, aber das ist nicht mal so schlimm, das Schlimmste ist mein Vater. Er geht zwar Arbeiten und versorgt uns so gut er kann, aber er hat sehr dunkle Seiten. In einem Moment ist er der liebevolle Vater und im nächsten Augenblick regt er sich wegen einer Lappalie dermaßen auf, das alles zu Bruch geht, was in seiner Nähe ist. Auch macht er jedem deutlich, was er von ihm hält und von mir hält er nicht viel. Meine ältere Schwester ist sein Lieblings Kind. Sie ist eine wahre Kriegerin und wurde sogar in die Truppen des Königs aufgenommen. Mich hat er schon immer gehasst, weil meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt ums Leben kam. Dafür gibt er bis heute mir die Schuld und das lässt er mich auch deutlich zu spüren. Mein zu Hause ist die Hölle, ich musste mich um alles im Haus kümmern und habe ich nur den kleinsten Fehler gemacht wurde ich bestraft, meistens hat er mich dann in mein Zimmer gesperrt und mich tagelang nicht herausgelassen. Doch mit den Jahren wurde es immer schlimmer, ich brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und schon hat er mich geschlagen. Die Narbe habe ich auch von ihm." Ich sah fast entsetzt auf Vegeta und in mir herrschte absolute Verwirrung, wie konnte man so etwas seinem Kind nur antun. Als, er weiter redete, schob ich meine Gedanken nach hinten und hörte ihm weiter zu: „Es war der Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, das ich mich für Kunst interessiere. Ich hatte schon vorher heimlich Kurse besucht und wurde dabei immer von meinen Lehrern gedeckt. Doch als er hörte das Ich kein Krieger werden wollte rastete er aus. Ich hatte keine Chance als seine Wut ausbrach, immer wieder schlug er auf mich ein und warf mir an den Kopf, was für eine Schande ich doch sei. In einem Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit konnte ich mich ihm entziehen und wollte weglaufen, dass brachte das Fass wohl zum überlaufen, ich erinnere mich nur noch an ein kurzes Ziehen auf meinem Rücken und dann brannte sich ein unglaublicher Schmerz in mich hinein, ich brach noch an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Viele Tage später kam ich im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir. Die Direktorin meiner alten Schule war bei mir. Sie erzählte mir das man mich halb Tod in einem Feld gefunden habe und es ein Wunder sei, das ich überlebt hätte. Ich brauchte ihr nicht zu sagen, wer für meinen Zustand verantwortlich war, da sie schon längst wusste, was ich für Probleme zu Hause hatte. Sie erzählte mir das mein Vater in Gewahrsam genommen worden war, da er mich mit einer verbotenen Waffe, einer so genannten Exi-Peitsche, verletzt hatte." Ich wurde für einen Augenblick Kalkweiß, eine Exi-Peitsche ich hatte schon davon gehört, diese Peitschen waren deshalb so schlimm, weil sie jemandem nicht nur einfach Striemen beifügten, nein sie zerfetzen Haut und Fleisch regelrecht, die daraus folgenden Schmerzen waren bestialisch, aber ich hielt mich weiterhin zurück und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Mein Vater kam vor Gericht, meine Schwester war bei der Verhandlung auch dabei und sie stellte ihn als liebevollen Vater und mich als verlogenen Sohn dar. Aber der König entschied richtig und seitdem ist mein Vater im Gefängnis. Meine Schwester habe ich seit der Verhandlung nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das will. Nach der Verhandlung kam sie zu mir und hat mich aufs übelste beschimpft, wären meine Lehrer nicht dabei gewesen wäre sie wohl auch auf mich losgegangen. Danach kam ich für zwei Jahre in ein Internat, bis ich das Stipendium für diese Schule erhielt. Das ist der Grund, warum ich in den Ferien nie nach Hause fahre, ich habe kein zu Hause mehr. Ich habe kein zu Hause und auch keine Familie mehr, ich bin allein und das schon sehr lange." Vegeta senkte Kopf und hielt die Tränen zurück, nie hatte er sich jemandem offenbart und nun hatte er endlich diesen Schritt gewagt. Mir war noch ganz schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte, wie groß seine Schmerzen gewesen sein mussten und in mir bildete sich ein Gefühl, das ich bis dato noch nicht kannte: Hass. Ich spürte unglaublichen Hass gegen den Mann der Vegetas Vater war. Wie konnte man so was nur tun. Den eigenen Sohn derart zu verletzten und zu erniedrigen. Vorsichtig rutschte ich ein Stück näher, er bemerkte es und hob langsam den Kopf. Ich wusste das Ich nie die richtigen Worte finden würde, also nahm ich ihn einfach in den Arm. Wie zuvor drückte diesmal ich, ihn an mich. Ich zeigte ihn mit meinem Körper das  ihn deswegen nicht hassen oder verstoßen würde.

_---Vegeta---_

Ich war so aufgewühlt, noch nie hatte ich diese Geschichte über die Lippen gebracht und nun saß Kakarott einfach so da. Er saß da und starrte mich an. In mir stieg erneut Angst auf, Angst wieder einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, aber dann spürte ich wie er näher rückte. Kaum das ich aufgesehen hatte, fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder und ich spürte deutlich das er mich nicht verachtete, er entfernte sich nicht von mir, sondern zeigte mir das ich ihm vertrauen sollte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und drückte mich fest an ihn. Ich drückte mich an ihn und weinte. Er ließ mich gewähren und wog mich beruhigend hin und her. Meine Seele suchte Erleichterung und Kakarott konnte mir diese Erleichterung geben indem er mir einfach nur seine Nähe und seine Wärme schenkte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so in seinen Armen gelegen habe und nur langsam fast widerwillig löste ich mich von ihm. Ich stand langsam auf und sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen. Dann drehte ich mich herum und ging zur Tür, ich wusste nicht was ich tun würde, wenn ich noch länger in seiner nähe bleiben würde, also entschloss ich mich zu gehen. Ich hatte gerade die Hand an der Türklinke, als sich seine Hand auf die meine legte und mich zurückhielt.

„Geh nicht," hörte ich ihn plötzlich leise an meinem Ohr und allein der Klang seiner Stimme jagte mir eine Gänsehaut nach der Nächsten über den Rücken.

_---Kakarott---_

Sanft hielt ich seine Hand, ich wollte nicht das er ging. Ich war unendlich Stolz das er mir so viel vertrauen entgegen brachte, aber nun wollte ich ihm mehr geben. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, das dieses dunkle Kapitel in seinem Leben für immer vorbei war. Ich wollte ihm zeigen das er nicht mehr allein war. Sachte fuhr ich mit meiner zweiten Hand über seine Schulter, seine Seite hinunter und ließ sie anschließend über seinen Bauch kreisen. Wieder spannte er sich an und ein leichtes zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper. Ich ließ seine Hand los und erkundete nun auch noch mit meiner zweiten seinen Körper. „Kakarott, was….." Kam es unsicher von ihm. Deshalb beugte ich mich etwas hervor um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können.

„Du hast sehr viel durchgemacht Vegeta und ich wünschte ich könnte all diese bösen Erinnerungen von dir nehmen und sie für immer verschwinden lassen, aber das kann ich nicht, aber ich kann dir zeigen das Du nicht mehr alleine bist Vegeta. Ich bin überglücklich das Du dich mir anvertraut hast und nun möchte ich das Du mein größtes Geheimnis erfährst. Ich liebe dich Vegeta, ich habe dich von dem Moment an geliebt, in dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe und auch wenn Ich dir das dunkle Kapitel deiner Vergangenheit nicht streichen, kann so möchte ich dir vielleicht eine schönere Zukunft geben. Ich bitte dich Vegeta, geh jetzt nicht aus dieser Tür, bleib bitte bei mir!"

Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen, aus Furcht ihn im nächsten Augenblick für immer zu verlieren, aber das geschah nicht, statt dessen sah er mir genauso tief in meine Augen und dann bahnte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?" Fragte er mich leise und ich konnte nicht anders als Nicken.

„Ja Vegeta, mir war noch nie etwas so ernst wie das hier. Ich liebe dich und das schon lange!"

Wieder wurde Vegeta still und mir wurde schlecht, was würde er jetzt tun, hatte ich vielleicht zu schnell gehandelt? Aber einen Augenblick später fielen alle Sorgen von mir ab, denn Vegeta umschlang meinen Nacken und drückte sich fest an mich, ich hörte ihn leise schluchzen aber es klang anders als zuvor. 

„Ich liebe dich auch Kakarott, sehr sogar. Seit einem Jahr verzehre ich mich jede Nacht nach dir und der Schmerz in deiner Nähe zu sein, aber nicht dir zu gehören wurde immer schlimmer, ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon……." Ich ließ Vegeta nicht aussprechen, denn ich wusste genau, wie es ihm ging, ich hatte im letzten Jahr genau dasselbe durchgemacht. Also legte ich ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Wieder sah ich in diese unglaublich dunklen, tiefen Augen und wieder konnte ich mich in ihnen verlieren. Dennoch endlich war ich von der Spannung erlöst, die mich über ein Jahr schon quälte und nun wollte ich das tun, von dem ich schon Nächte lange geträumt hatte. Sanft zog ich Vegeta enger in meine Arme. Mein Gesicht war seinem bereits ganz nahe, als er die Augen schloss und die Distanz zwischen uns aufhob. Seine Lippen versiegelten die meinen und ich glaubte zu verbrennen. Er war so unglaublich sanft und ich wollte mehr von ihm. Vorsichtig strich ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe und bat um einlass, welcher mir willig gewährt wurde. Seine Zunge empfing mich mit Freuden und so verloren wir uns bald in einem heißen Zungenspiel, dass keiner von uns aufgeben wollte. Irgendwann mussten wir uns doch voneinander lösen, da der Luftmangel schon an unseren Kräften zehrte, doch ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich drückte ihn an die Wand und suchte erneute seine Lippen, während wir wieder ein Duell der Zungen austrugen. Meine Hände wanderten bewundernd über seinen Körper. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen seinen Pullover wieder anzuziehen und das machte es mir leichter. Ich zeichnete mit meinen Fingerspitzen jeden einzelnen Muskel nach und spürte deutlich, wie sich sein Herzschlag erhöhte. Sachte löste ich mich aus dem Kuss, hielt ihn aber weiterhin an die Wand gedrückt. Neugierig verteilte ich hauch zarte Küsse über seinen Hals, keine Stelle ließ ich aus, denn ich wollte alles von ihm. Mit meiner Zunge zog ich eine feuchte Spur von seinem Hals hinunter auf seine Brust und wieder hinauf. Erneut versiegelten sich unseres Lippen. Meine Finger wanderten zu seinen Brustwarzen und ich begann mit ihnen zu spielen, immer wieder drehte ich das empfindliche Fleisch zwischen meinen Fingern und reizte es, bis es sich erhärtet und aufrichtete. Ich spürte deutlich, wie Vegeta versuchte ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Es gefiel ihm also, dass freute mich sehr und es ermutigte mich weiterzugehen. Seine Brustknospen waren nun steinhart und so ließ ich endlich von ihnen ab. Mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte ich seine Hose geöffnet und strich sanft unter deren Bund.

_---Vegeta---_

Ich glaubte zu Träumen als ich Kakarotts Worte hörte, konnte es denn wirklich möglich sein, dass er genauso empfand wie ich? Ja, nachdem er mir in die Augen sah und ich in die Seinen war ich mir sicher. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen meine Brust. Kakarott die Person, nach der ich mich so lange verzehrt hatte, brachte mir die gleichen Gefühle entgegen. Im ersten Moment war ich starr vor Freude, aber als ich ihn langsam näher kommen sah, erwachte ich aus dieser Starre, schloss meine Augen und hob die Distanz zwischen uns auf. Der Kuss war so brennend so verlangend und dennoch so gefühlvoll, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gespürt. Meinen Pullover hatte ich schon längst fallen gelassen und somit hatten seine talentierten Hände freie Bahn. An jeder Stelle, an der er mich berührte, schien meine Haut zu brennen und ich konnte von seinen Lippen nicht genug bekommen. Als er meine Brustknospen reizte, konnte ich nur schwer ein Keuchen unterdrücken. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich langsam an und eine ungewohnte, unglaubliche Hitze bahnte sich allmählich seinen Weg durch meinen Körper. Ich konnte schon lange nicht mehr klar denken, seine Hände, seine Lippen, sein ganzes Wesen hatte mich auf eine Art verzaubert die mich nicht mehr los lies. Ich spürte seine Hand an meiner Hose und wurde etwas zögerlich, noch nie in meinem Leben hatte mich jemand auf solch eine Art und Weise berührt, ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen, wenn es um körperliche Beziehungen mit anderen ging. Er bemerkte mein zögern und sah mich direkt an.

_---Kakarott---_

Sanft strich in unter seinen Hosenbund, plötzlich bemerkte ich wie er in all seinen Bewegungen inne gehalten hatte und ein leichtes zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Hatte er etwa Angst oder war er etwa noch….?

Ich blickte auf, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen und sein Blick verriet es mir, er war tatsächlich noch unberührt, aber wo hätte er, bei solch einer Vergangenheit auch Erfahrung sammeln sollen. Ich blickte ihm offen und ehrlich, aber auch liebevoll in die Augen und zog ihn erst mal in eine schützende Umarmung.

„Hab keine Angst", flüsterte ich. „Ich könnte nie etwas tun um dich zu verletzten und ich verspreche das Ich nichts tue, wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist." Bei diesen Worten strich ich ihm immer wieder sanft über den Rücken und endlich lies das zittern nach. Ich kam selbst wieder hoch und strich im schließlich seine Hose ganz von den Beinen, nun stand er mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, keuchend, erregt und über sein Gesicht hatte sich ein sanfter Rotschimmer legt. Mein dumpfes Licht tauchte in seinen Körper in schimmernde Bronze und jeder einzelne Schweißtropfen glitzert in einer Art und Weise, wie es sonst nur ein Diamant vermochte. Er war unglaublich schön und als er mich aus seinen halb geschlossenen Augen ansah, konnte ich ihm nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich nahm in auf die Arme, was ihn doch ziemlich überraschte und schritt hinter mein Sofa, dort hatte ich einen flauschigen, weichen Teppich mit ein paar Kissen. Vorsichtig lies ich ihn auf meinen Lieblingsplatz sinken und setzte mich selbst auf sein Becken. Ich wollte ihm keine Angst machen und begann deshalb ihn wieder sanft zu küssen und jeden seiner Muskeln zu massieren. Ich spürte wie er sich immer mehr entspannte und begann aktiver auf mein Liebesspiel einzugehen. Ich lächelte an seinen Lippen, denn als ich ihn ein weiteres Mal zu einem Duell der Zungen herausforderte, schlang er seine Arme erst um meinen Nacken und begann begierig über meinen Rücken zu fahren. Er fand jede aber auch wirklich jede Stelle, die mir selbst einen aufstöhnen, entlockte und lächelte mich zufrieden an. Ich erwiderte dieses Lächeln, denn als ich ihn so sah, war es das Schönste was ich je gesehen hatte.

Ich beugte mich gerade wieder zu ihm herab, als ich plötzlich einen lauten Lustschrei ausstieß, Vegeta massierte den Ansatz meines Schweifes. Gott diese Stelle war die Empfindlichste überhaupt. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich sprunghaft und ich begann meine Hüften langsam und rhythmisch gegen sein Becken zu drücken. Ihm gefiel diese Reaktion offensichtlich, denn als ich ihn ein weiteres Mal ansah, grinste er fast hinterhältig und einen Augenblick später wusste ich auch warum. Er strich absolut sanft, aber in voller Länge über meinen Schweif. Mein Fell dort sträubte sich und ich warf laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.

Dann spürte ich seine Hände zu meiner Hose wandern und mit einer flinken und sicheren Bewegung, wie ich es ihm noch gar nicht zugetraut hätte, war meine Hose auch schon bei seiner in der Ecke gelandet.

Es kostete mich unendlich viel Kraft und Konzentration mich von ihm zu lösen. Schwer atmend hielt ich seine Hände auf und sah ihn wieder an. „Jetzt bin ich dran", keuchte ich heißer und küsste ihn wieder. Anschließend begann ich wieder meine Lieblingswanderung, über seinen Hals wo ich ihm einen kleinen Knutschfleck hinterließ bis hinunter auf seine Brust. Wieder spielte ich mit seinen Brustknospen, weil ihm das schon vorhin gefallen hatte und wieder streichelte ich mit aller Sanftheit seine Seiten hinauf und hinab. Nachdem seine Brustknospen erneut hart wie Stein waren, wanderte ich weiter über seinen Bauch. Die Berührung meiner Zunge lies spontan einig Muskeln zucken und ich wiederholte diese Spielchen einige Male. Schließlich umrandete ich seinen Bauchnabel und tauchte auch mit meiner Zunge immer wieder in diesen ein.

Vorsichtig und bedacht begann ich damit die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel  zu streicheln. Ich hörte wie er vor Überraschung jappste, aber dennoch spreizte er seine Beine weiter, um mir besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Auch wühlten sich plötzlich seine Hände in meine Haare und drängten mich weiter hinunter, dorthin wo ich auch hin wollte. Seine Männlichkeit war bereits stark erigiert und wieder staunte ich über seine enorme Größe. Ich stupste seine Erregung mit meiner Nasenspitze an was ihn erzittern lies. Vorsichtig strich ich nun mit meiner Hand über seine Erregung und er gab eine Art wimmern von sich. Ich spürte deutlich, wie sich eine intensive Hitze in ihm aufbaute und mir erging es nicht anders. Ich schloss die  Augen und küsste ihn auf die Spitze seiner Erregung, was ihm wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte, schließlich leckte ich darüber und nahm sie langsam ganz in meinen Mund. Unruhig und keuchend warf Vegeta den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. In ihm schien sich alles zu überschlagen und sein Körper verlangte deutlich nach Erlösung. Da ich ihm diese nicht verwehren wollte, begann ich schließlich meinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen.

_---Vegeta---_

Oh, Gott was machte Kakarott nur mit mir. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas gefühlt. Er war so bedacht bei allem und er hatte mir versprochen mir nicht weh zu tun. Ich vertraute ihm und so machte er es uns auf diesem Teppich gemütlich. Mein Körper lies mich Dinge spüren von denen ich vorher nie zu Träumen gewagt hätte und Kakarott löste dies alles aus. Ich wollte nur noch mehr, einfach mehr und umschlang seinen Rücken. Als ich entdeckte wie sehr er die Berührung am Schweif zu mögen schien nutze ich das aus und seine Hose war auch keine schweres Hindernis. Sein Körper über mir, so groß und schön ein Bild von einem Mann. Seine helle Haut, die wilden Haar und diese tiefen, dunklen Augen. Alle Zweifel beiseite schiebend hatte ich nur noch eines im Sinn ich wollte ihn, ihm gehören, mich ihm völlig hingeben. 

Dies machte ich ihm deutlich, denn letztendlich hatte er die Führung wieder übernommen und meine Erregung stieg mit jeder Sekunde mehr an. Er war so unendlich langsam bei seinem Weg nach unten, das ich fast verrückt wurde, selbst mein Drücken half nicht viel. Immer wieder wimmerte ich leise auf und endlich, endlich spürte ich ihn an meiner Männlichkeit. Die sanften Küsse brachten mich fast zum Durchdrehen, oh Gott ich wollte ihn so sehr. Hitze eine unglaubliche, feuchte Hitze legte sich um meine pulsierende Männlichkeit und ich schrie auf. Ich war mittlerweile heiser und so war es nicht sehr laut, immer wieder warf ich meinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, es war so herrlich. Ich ließ von seinen Haaren ab und krallte mich in den flauschigen Teppich. Immer wieder zogen sich Kakarotts Halsmuskeln um mich zusammen und lockerten sich dann wieder. Heiße Bahnen aus flüssigem Feuer zogen sich, wie Schlangen um meinen Körper nur um sich letzt endlich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Erlösung suchend begann ich mich seinen Lippen entgegen zu bewegen, aber er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften, hinderte mich daran es mir leichter zu machen. Oh ja er quälte mich, er quälte mich auf eine Art, die ich nie erwartet hätte. Erregung war mir bisher fremd gewesen und nun wollte ich nichts mehr, als das dieser Augenblick nie vergehen würde. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller und ich stöhnte und schrie immer wieder auf. Die Spannung und Hitze in meinem Körper nahm immer mehr zu, aber ich wollte nicht allein kommen ich wollte ihn ganz und ich wollte mit ihm vereint sein. Es kostete mich alle Kraft und Konzentration, die noch in meinem Körper verblieben war, um ihn von den finalen Bewegungen abzuhalten.

Ich krallte meine Hände in seine Schultern und bat ihn leise aufzuhören.

_---Kakarott---_

„Ka…ka…rott bitte….Stopp", die Worte Vegetas klangen verzweifelt und eindringlich, das ich Angst bekam einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Sofort ließ ich von ihm ab und ließ mich von ihm nach oben ziehen. Oh, bitte ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten, was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Als ich jedoch sein Gesicht sah, war ich überrascht, er hatte keine Angst und war auch nicht verärgert und dennoch sah er mich aus seinen verschleierten Augen eindringlich an. Meine Verwunderung darüber schien mir ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Vegeta lächelte plötzlich und zog mich zu sich herab.

„Keine Angst", hörte ich ihn in mein Ohr säuseln. „Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht, aber ich will beim ersten Mal nicht allein kommen, ich will dich Kakarott, ich Liebe dich und ich will ganz dir gehören, für jetzt und für immer."

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er mir da gerade gesagt hatte und mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen, als ich ihn wieder ansah. Er wollte mir gehören, er gab sich mir hin, das war mehr als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Wir sahen uns für einen unendlich langen Augenblick in die Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite legte und mir seinen Hals darbot. Ich beugte mich langsam zu ihm herab.

„Ich liebe dich auch Vegeta und will auf ewig dein sein." Einen Augenblick nachdem ich ihm das ins Ohr geflüstert hatte setzte ich meine Zähne auf der linken Seite seines Halses an, an der Stelle wo Schulter und Hals aufeinander trafen. Als ich spürte, wie er das Gleiche bei mir tat, hätte mein Herz vor Freude beinahe ausgesetzt. Ich biss zu, zeitgleich wie Vegeta. Wir verschmolzen zu einer Einheit und jeder bohrte seine Zähne so tief er konnte in den Hals des anderen. Mein Vater hatte mir mal von einem einzigartigen Band erzählt, das zwei Saiyajins knüpfen konnten, wenn sie wahre Liebe füreinander empfanden. Dieses Band knüpfte sich nun zwischen Vegeta und mir. Während ich seinen Lebenssaft in mich aufnahm und er den meinen sah ich Bilder seiner Vergangenheit. Die Bilder, die er mir bereits geschildert hatte und ich erblickte somit auch das Gesicht seines Peinigers, hass baute sich in mir auf, aber da niemand diesen Augenblick zerstören wollte, verdrängte ich diese dunklen Gedanken wieder. 

Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben, kein Laut drang an meine Ohren.

Es dauerte unendlich lange, bis ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und wir uns zeitgleich voneinander lösten. Noch mit jeweils blutigen Lippen küssten wir uns, um unsere Verbindung mit einem letzten Austausch von Blut zu bestätigen. 

„Nun nimm mich Kakarott…..", hörte ich ihn säuseln und mehr Worte brauchten wir nicht mehr. Das Bindungsritual hatte keinem von uns einen abklang verpasst im Gegenteil, meine Erregung schmerzte nun schon fast. Meine Shorts war mit einem Ruck Geschichte und nun berührten sich unsere Erregungen ganz. Beide stöhnten wir auf, aber immer noch haftete in mir der Wunsch ihm nicht wehzutun, deshalb legte ich zwei meiner Finger an seine Lippen und er begann daran zu saugen. Als sie feucht waren, glitt ich vorsichtig hinunter zu seinem Anus und begann langsam mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen. Er schien keinen Schmerz zu spüren den er drängte sich mir sofort entgegen. Auch als ich zwei weitere Finger dazu nahm, schien es ihn nicht zu stören. So zog ich meine Finger zurück und glitt und ganz zwischen seine Beine. Er spreizte sie soweit er konnte und lächelte mich verführerisch an. Wieder suchte und fand ich seine Lippen, während des Kusses drückte ich mich langsam an ihn heran, bis ich schließlich von einer Hitze umschlossen wurde, die mich fast meiner Sinne beraubte. Ich warf den Kopf nach hinten und schrie vor Erregung auf, Vegeta erginge es zum glück nicht anders, sein Schrei war meinem absolut ebenwürdig. Wieder begannen wir uns zeitgleich zu bewegen. Vegeta drängte sich mir entgegen und ich war sehr glücklich darüber das Es für ihn nicht schmerzvoll war. Einem solchen Wesen schmerzen zu bereiten hätte mich selbst zerstört.

Ich taumelte selbst beinahe, die Hitze die Erregung, ich hatte schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen, aber das hier war einfach unglaublich. Allmählich zweifelte ich schon fast an meinem Verstand da etwas so Unglaubliches kaum real sein konnte, aber das war es, das wurde mir erneut klar, als Vegeta sich mir heftig entgegendrängte und ich dadurch unwahrscheinlich tief in ihn eindrang.

Wie von selbst stießen meine Hüften ihm entgegen, wollten mehr und wollten tiefer. Und er wollte es genauso, er nahm mich komplett in sich auf und schien immer noch mehr zu fordern. Langsam umschloss ich sein Glied mit meiner Hand und begann es im gleichen Rhythmus zu massieren. Unsere Schwänze hatten sich ebenfalls wild ineinander verflochten. Immer wieder lösten sie sich, nur um sich dann sofort wieder zu vereinen. Immer wilder und fester wurden meine Bewegungen und Vegeta gefiel es. Durch die Massage an seinem Glied hatte er sich derart Feste in den Teppich verkrallt das seine Knöchel deutlich hervortraten. 

Hitze, ich spürte nur noch Hitze. Unbändig und alles verbrennend, sie verband sich mit einer Spannung die langsam in sämtliche Muskeln meines Körpers kroch nur um sich dort zu vereinen und zu konzentrieren. Ich schloss meine Augen das Ich schon längst nicht mehr klar sehen konnte. Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen und die Hitze beraubte mich allmählich meiner Sinne. Mit einer Kraft die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte trieben uns unsere Körper immer wieder zusammen, immer schneller und tiefer und dann war für einen Augenblick alles Schwarz.

Wie versteinert hielten wir beide für den Bruchteil eine Sekunde inne, unsere Augen fanden sich, Vegeta bäumte sich auf und wir schlangen wie ertrinkende unsere Arme umeinander und dann schien alles in uns zu Explodieren. Ich schrie, ich schrie vereint mit Vegeta so laut wie noch nie, die Luft schien unter unserem Höhepunkte zu erzittern und greifbare Energie baute sich um uns herum auf. Ich entlud mich tief in Vegeta und spürte zeitgleich seinen heißen Saft an meinem Bauch. 

Unsere Schreie verklangen nur langsam, schwer atmend lehnte ich mich ein Stück zurück nur, um wieder ungläubig die Augen aufzureisen. Was war mit Vegeta geschehen? Ich blickte nicht mehr in die schwarzen Opale, nein, sondern in Saphir blaue tiefen und seine Haare waren weiß. 

Ich brachte vor Überraschung keinen Ton heraus. Wie frischer Schnee glänzten seine weißen Haare und seine Augen schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten. Seinen ebenso geweiteten Augen konnte ich entnehmen, das wohl etwas ähnliche mit mir geschehen sein musste.

„Ich auch?" Fragte er plötzlich leise und ich nickte. Wir wandten gemeinsam unseren Blick zur Seite, wo ich einen Spiegel an der Wand hatte. Ich zog mich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück und dann uns beide auf die Beine.

Wir hielten beide vor Überraschung den Atem an. Unser beider Haar war weis und unsere Augen blau, selbst das Fell unsere Schwänze hatte sich weis gefärbt.

„Gefällt mir", sagte Vegeta plötzlich und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

_---Vegeta---_

Kakarotts Blick in diesem Moment war unbezahlbar süß. Klar ich war mehr als überrascht, als ich auf einmal in blaue anstatt in schwarze Augen geblickt hatte, aber es faszinierte mich. Er war einfach wunderschön und dieses neue Auftreten verlieh ihm etwas geheimnisvolles. Als ich dann noch mich selbst so erblickt hatte wusste ich innerlich was geschehen war. Wir waren vereint, wirklich vereint in mir floss das Blut von Kakarott und in ihm das meine. Es gab eine alte Legende auf Vegeta-sai, die legende von Tiranie, sie besagt das zwei Saiyajins die wahre Liebe für den anderen empfinden und sich auf dem Punkt höchster Leidenschaft vereinen, nie wieder voneinander getrennt werden konnten. Der eine würde dem anderen überall hin folgen, ein vollkommener Kreislauf der geschlossen wurde. Lebt der eine Lebt der andre, doch stirbt der eine, stirbt auch der andre! Dies galt für die Ewigkeit und niemand nicht einmal der König hätte das Recht solch eine Verbindung wieder zu lösen. Davon das  man sich allerdings auch äußerlich verändert hatte ich bisher nichts gehört, aber dennoch es gefiel mir, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich etwas besonderes und ich gehörte Kakarott. Mein heimliche Liebe seit ich an dies Schule gekommen war und nun konnte und durfte mich niemand mehr von ihm trennen. Überglücklich schlang ich die Arme um Kakarott und er die seinen um mich. Das war der schönste Moment in meinem Leben. 

Erschrocken fuhr ich jedoch zusammen als auf einmal zusammen als die Tür krachend aufflog und Bardock plötzlich in der Dachkammer stand.

_---Kakarott---_

Ich fuhr genau wie Vegeta mehr als nur erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür aufsprang. Aber ich weiß nicht wer geschockter war, Vegeta und ich oder mein Vater. Er sah uns für einen Augenblick völlig sprachlos an, fand dann aber seine Fassung wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung bei Euch, wir haben schreie gehört?" Fragte er letztendlich.

Vegeta und Ich sahen uns kurz an und grinsten dann. „Ja, alles in Ordnung."

Mein Vater schien für einen Moment wieder etwas abwesend zu sein, ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich seine Gedanken überschlugen.

„Seit ihr beide jetzt?" Er deutete mit dem Finger abwechselnd auf mich und Vegeta und ich nickte.

„Ja Dad, ich und Vegeta gehören jetzt zusammen, für immer."

Ich liebte meinen Vater sehr und ich wusste er würde es verstehen. Dennoch machte mein Herz einen weiteren Sprung, als er zu mir und Vegeta trat. Mein Vater hatte mich schon oft nackt gesehen und deshalb störte es mich nicht im Geringsten und diese Sicherheit ging auch auf Vegeta über.

„Willkommen in unserer Familie Vegeta", sagte er nun freundlich und breitete seine Arme aus.

Ich sah Vegeta noch einmal kurz in die Augen und dann wechselte er von meinen Armen in die meines Vaters, bei unsrer Vereinigung hatte ich gespürt das Vegeta meinen Vater sehr mochte und nun nahm dieser ihn offiziell in unsere Familie auf. Etwas Schöneres hätte ihm gar nicht passieren können. Nach wenigen Augenblicken ließen sie wieder voneinander ab und Vegeta kuschelte sich wieder an mich. 

„Ihr beide seit wahrlich etwas Besonderes und freue mich sehr über deine Wahl Kakarott, Vegeta ist außergewöhnlich genau wie du. Also hätte deine Wahl nicht besser sein können, außerdem sehe ich zum ersten Mal zwei Saiyajins die, die Legende von Tiranie erfüllt haben und das erfüllt mich mit großem Stolz."

Ich nickte dankbar, ich brauchte keine Worte denn mein Vater verstand mich auch so. Er nickte uns beiden auch noch einmal kurz zu und verließ die Dachkammer wieder. Ich blickte auf Vegeta welcher seinen Kopf an meiner Brust ruhen lies.

„Bist du glücklich?" 

Er sah daraufhin auf und blickte mir unendlich tief in die Augen.

„Glücklich wie niemals zuvor", hörte ich ihn Flüstern und unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut in tiefer Liebe füreinander. 

Nichts würde uns mehr trennen!

- o 0 Owari 0 o -

**************************************************

So das war die erste Yaoi Story die ich hochgeladen habe, ich hoffe sie hat Euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über ein paar kurze Kommis freuen!

Eure Sirastar/Sira-Chan ^.^


End file.
